When We Collide
by BethanyLovesR5
Summary: Alice, Bethany and Caitlin go to California for an audition to be a background dancer in a glee performance, who knew, it could change their life? *R5 and Glee*
1. The Beginning

**A/N: First fanfic! Reviews and Ides appreciated! xoxo**

"How about it guys? Sound like fun?"

I stared at my best friend, Alice as she was explaining to me and Caitlin that we were going to have to go on a trip to California with her. Of course, I didn't mind. I would like to be told why we were planning to go there though.

"Wait. Explain to me again Alice. Why do you want us to go to California?"

"Well… Yanno, a holiday!" Alice wasn't a very good liar.

"Come on! Do tell!" Exclaimed Caitlin, who seemed to have already had coffee this morning and its only 9am.

"I may have a little, audition" I was shocked. I thought she was going to tell us she's being run out of the country or something.

"No way! For what?"

"Just a little part in Glee, background but, still. I wanted to go without making a fuss so didn't tell you, sorry"

"Who cares that you didn't tell us?" Caitlin said, an obvious grin forming on her face.

"You're going for a part in GLEE. This is amazing, count me in!" I practically ran out of her house to mine and started packing my bags. It was obvious Caitlin had said yes as well.

It's sorted. California here we come!

**A/N: Occasional swearing, some characters are based on a few of my friends, so no surprise (love you:P) but, just a warning if you don't like that kind of thing!xoxo**

Chapter 2:

*Off plane, just got in California*

"Okay, it is so much warmer, and nicer, in California than back home" We all nodded. There was no arguing with that fact. In England, I wouldn't be surprised if there was rain every day.

"Hey, Alice. What time is your audition?" All I could see was a panic grow on Alice's face as she looks at the time.

"Shit! It's now, like now!" she began to run.

"Woah! Wait! Shout for a cab? That's what they do in America right? Are we meant to come with?" I had so many questions.

"No. I am not doing that, it's not far away we can run, you guys can come, I mean it's only an audition right?"

Yeah, It's only an audition. No matter what, I am hoping so much that she gets the part. We've travelled, ran and gone on an aeroplane. Let's just say, I am going to try and avoid going on aeroplanes after this trip.

Either way, we ran so fast. I am going to have to eat 10 subways to put that weight back on but, we got there just in time.

Alice, is having to sing and dance in a group. It's for the Regional's episode, they need another choir group. I think she said a couple of the warblers are dancing and then they are getting some new people too.

I didn't notice any of the other people, even though some people did catch my eye…


	2. Auditions

**A/N: Updating a lot today 'cuz my friend wants me to ^_^ probably won't be the same other days but, oh well!xoxo**

The music began playing and I could see Alice trying to hold in her excitement. She loved this song. They got into partners and Alice got put with a tall blonde. She was so freaking out inside. Blonde, handsome, and I am guessing talented. I'm also guessing the group of people cheering on the blonde was his family.

"No. Not here to find a guy. Here to cheer on Alice" I whispered to myself trying to keep focus but, one of the blondes kept on looking at me. Focus!

Gosh. Where did I know him from? I noticed him from somewhere!

"Is everyone ready? Now get ready to do your thing! Introduce yourselves to your partners and prepare"

I heard Alice saying her name and the past Warbler's name was Riker. Alice was blushing. She had a crush. As simple as that.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere__  
__With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__She acts like summer and walks like rain__  
__Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__Since the return from her stay on the moon__  
__She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__Tell me did you sail across the sun__  
__Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded__  
__And that heaven is overrated__  
__But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star__  
__One without a permanent scar__  
__And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet__  
__Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day__  
__And head back toward the milky way__  
__Tell me did you sail across the sun__  
__Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded__  
__And that heaven is overrated__  
__Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star__  
__One without a permanent scar__  
__And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself__  
__nah nah nah nah nah nah nah__  
__nah nah nah nah nah nah nah__  
__And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day__  
__nah nah nah nah nah nah__  
__nah nah nah nah nah nah__  
__And did you fall for a shooting star__  
__Fall for a shooting star__  
__nah nah nah nah nah nah__  
__nah nah nah nah nah nah__  
__Are you lonely looking for yourself out there_

The instructors went into a room to make they're decisions.

Alice walked back over to me and Caitlin who were standing up and clapping, I was so proud. After some hugs, we finally got introduced to the handsome, blonde's.

"Hi, I'm Riker" A handshake and a friendly smile, this guy is cute, time to set up a date. I did notice a bit of cute eye contact with Alice and Riker but, I didn't mention anything to her. I'd just have a mini fan-girl moment later.

"Hey, Rydel" A hug, this girl gives good hugs. Have to remember that!

"Yo! I'm Rocky" Didn't get much of a smile but, Caitlin sure did. Wonder what's going to happen there?

"Hello, Ratliff," Just a smile, polite? These people are awesome.

"Hey, I'm Ross. So you're the girl who was cheering for her friend whilst attempting to avoid eye contact from me?" He said. Cheeky smile on his face and a sneaky hug. Major crush? Yes!

The instructors from the auditions come back through from the room they went in and opened their mouth to tell us who was filming in the Glee performance…


	3. Revealed

Chapter 4.

Alice's face. It was, full of joy.

"The following people need to show up to rehearsals tomorrow at 4pm;

.Riker Lynch

.Alice Donovan

.Zoe Day

.Rachel Anderson

.Alex McDonnell

.Katy Smith

Thanks everybody for showing up and we'll see the six of you tomorrow at rehearsals."

"Alice?" I had to wave my hand in front of her face, I think she zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm here, I heard you. I. Get. To. Be. On. Glee"

"Shall we go celebrate?" Caitlin would want any excuse to go out for food somewhere.

"Sure!"

"Could we join you? I mean, Alice and Riker are going to be working together a bit so it might be an idea for us all to get to know each other." Ross was just staring at me; I must look like a Looney. I was smiling like an idiot at me.

"Beth?"

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah sure, that sounds like great fun!" I tried to make myself seem normal, Ross was smiling at me though, I think he thought I was funny or weird. Or the two?

Alice and Riker were walking closely next to each other, talking about everything, from music to home.

"Wait a sec, Ross, where are we actually going?"

A creeping smile came back on Ross' face. I loved it when he smiled but, I wanted to know where we were going.

"We are going to… Get Shaved!"

Everybody smiled in unison, except me, Caitlin and Alice. We're from England! What was Get Shaved? Please tell me they are not going to make us all cut out hair off?


	4. Get Shaved

**Chapter 5;**

Turned out Get Shaved wasn't a hairdresser. I don't think Ross would've been up to cut his hair anyway. It's was a frozen yoghurt place, nice too. I'd never had one but, it was a great conversation starter between everyone. Rydel, Ratliff and Rocky had left earlier on, and Caitlin had decided to call it a night, she had been up the longest.

"So, where are you guys from?" A question to me and Alice from Riker, mainly aimed at Alice though, as he hasn't took his eyes off of her.

"England, sunny old England" I smiled. "Heavy sarcasm by the way guys, its terrible weather over there."

Ross' response was another little smile. I melted every time he did that, I was having issues keeping my breathing normal. Calm.

"Hey Alice?" I was trying to distract myself.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it? My parents are meant to call," I couldn't stop my mouth from moving. I went bright red. I did not just say that.

"It's seven. You wanna go?"

I nodded in response. "I'm just gonna take the glasses back to the bartender quickly, won't be a second."

I walked off, attempting to hide my face. Oh god. Ross must think I am a total idiot. They were all huddled around the table, what were they doing? Talking about how stupid what I said was. Alice is going to tell me I'm over dramatising it, like I always do, but I looked like an idiot.

"Come on guys! Alice grab my bag!"

I was avoiding going over there.

"Okay!" Alice hugged Riker. They were so cute! Alice, the person who was smaller than everyone in our year, was standing on tip-toes whilst Riker was bending down. It wasn't a long hug, but the start of something I could tell.

I said nothing to any of them. Blank expression. Just walk.


	5. Numbers

**Chapter 6;**

"Why did you walk off like that? You didn't even say goodbye to Ross?"

"I mentioned my parents in a conversation with a guy I like. That is not what you do."

"You could've just spoke to him"

"My face went red. As in tomato red"

We were walking down the road, nearly shouting at each other. She had it good with Riker, she didn't say anything embarrassing. I did though.

I opened up my bag to grab my hotel key, when a piece of paper fell out. I don't remembering putting a to do list in my bag.

"What the heck?"

It was Ross' number. He'd put his number in my bag. Apparently I hadn't majorly screwed up. Turns out both me and Alice have Ross and Riker's numbers. Are they are expecting us to call? Oh no.


	6. Call Me Maybe?

**A/N: the entry's have been a bit short this week, what with me having two little sisters, and me not having my own computer I find it hard to have enough time to update. I'm surprised I managed to update at all today. Well anyway, review and what not. Thanks!xoxo**

**Chapter 7;**

The next few days went so slowly. It was horrible. I was waiting by my phone. Alice was as well. I don't know what I was expecting. A call from Ross? Yeah right.

Alice got a call though.

"Alice, your phone's going off! ALICE!"

"Who is it?"

"Ummm… Riker! It's Riker" I smiled a choked her the phone, just as she threw it back to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't answer it; I've been waiting days for this call"

"Fine, I'll answer!" I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Is Alice there please?" Wow, Riker was being polite; I think he called up expecting to get a date.

"No, sorry, she popped out into town for a bit, Can I take a message?"

"Who am I talking to please?"

"Beth…" Okay, I really hope he gives me a time and place for him and Alice to meet up on for their date!

"Could you just tell Alice to give a call back? And Ross has been wanting to call but, his phone is broke, you could talk to him now…?"

"No! Got to go! Sorry, busy busy, bye!"

I hung up before I gave him a chance to say anything else. Ross wanted to talk to me; does that maybe mean a date? Okay, don't over think this; it's just a call…

"ALICE AND RIKER WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER" Slipped through my mouth just as Alice walked through the door, damn.


	7. Dates

**Chapter 8;**

Alice just left for her date. Oh my god. Alice was on a date with Riker Lynch. I didn't go with her (obliviously), but she is due back any minute now. If I'm this excited, I can't imagine how happy she must be!

I look out of the window to see Riker and Alice pull in up in a black car. I could just make out what was going on. Riker and Alice got out of the car, Riker wasn't coming in, and Alice had already told me that. I think he's dropping her off though.

"So, did you guys have a good night?" Casually leaning against the door, nice move.

"Yeah, it was great" Alice smiled, "Night Riker"

Next thing I know Alice was in Riker's arms. They were intertwined and kissing for the whole of the street to see. It wasn't short either and after a while just got awkward. I grabbed Alice's arm and yanked her into the hallway just to close the door right on Riker's face.

I opened it again. "Sorry, bye!" I yelled.

"Really Alice? First date? Seriously?"

"I really like him, Beth. He's just perfect. He mentioned Ross once or twice too."

"Like I would care if he mentioned Ross, What did he say, just out of curiosity?"

"Oh, nothing. Wanna come out for dinner with me tomorrow? Me, you and Caitlin? Girly lunch out? Sound good?"

"Umm… Sure?"

Something was going on. I wanted to know what it was.


	8. Under Pressure

**A/N: I'm going to try and make this one a bit longer because I'm not going to be able to update for most of today or tomorrow. Also, there's a part in it where an idea came from my friend, Alice, I don't want to give spoilers so, Alice, I gave you credit!xoxo**

**Chapter 9;**

What was I meant to wear? My wardrobe was a mess and I have nothing to wear! What was I meant to be preparing for? An actual girl's lunch out or, a day out with Alice, Caitlin and all the Lynch's? Oh, well. Nothing will come out of it.

I slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a nice top. I could only prepare myself.

"Come on Beth! Get in the car now," Caitlin was wandering round, cleaning? Woah! Was something wrong with the world? I went along with and just walked to the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"Just a little restaurant. Sit back and relax!"

Alice gave me one of those looks, as if to say "You know what I mean." Well, no. I have no clue what she's on about. I hate it when people do that because most of the time I have no idea what the hell they are on about.

"We're here! We've got a table under 'Donovan', go and check us in please?" She looked at me. I was about to protest but, there was really no point.

"Hi, we have a table booked under the name 'Donovan'."

"Ok. Follow me, are there more of you to come?"

"Yes, here they are now"

"Okay, this way please" The waiter must've been in his early 20's but, I was paying no attention to him and more attention to the people that were sitting around the table.

"Hey, I just remembered there are so many jobs that need to be done back home…" I just went to walk out when Caitlin grabbed my arm and sat me in the seat next to Ross.

"I finished all the jobs this morning remember?"

"Oh right!" I tried to say it with enthusiasm but, I'm not very good at lying.

"Caitlin, Someone's got a little surprise for you and I think you're going to REALLY like it," Ross pointed out, I'm guessing he was trying to take the awkwardness away from the situation.

Next thing we knew, Rocky was walking in with an acoustic guitar and he began singing;

_I've seen her face__  
__I've heard her name__  
__I've lost my place and she's to blame__  
__I can't stand it__  
__When I'm staring in her eyes__  
__And she's not looking back__  
__It's not a big surprise__  
__Caitie, Caitie,_

_Why can't you see__  
__What you're doing to me?__  
__The way her hair falls in her eyes__  
__Makes me wonder__  
__If she'll ever see through my disguise__  
__And I'm under her spell__  
__Caitie, Caitie,__  
__Why can't you see__  
__What you're doing to me?__  
__I see you singing on that stage__  
__You look just like an angel__  
__There's something more that I've been trying to say_  
Rocky walked up to Caitlin and got down on his knees to go down to her level. He was looking directly into her eyes.

_When I say__  
__Caitie, Caitie,__  
__Why can't you see__  
__What you're doing to me?__  
__What you're doing to me__  
__Caitie, Caitie,__  
__Why can't you see__  
__What you're doing to me?__  
__What you're doing to me._

Everyone was shocked. Caitlin ran up to Rocky and hugged him. It kind of looked as if she was strangling him, bit weird but, I was happy for her.

I noticed something else in that moment. Not under the table hiding but, on top of the table, Riker and Alice's hands were joined up and they were staring at each other as if they were the only two people in the world.

"So, what did you think of that Beth?"

"I thought it was cute, they will be good to each other" I added a smile Ross' way. What was I so scared about? He still hadn't made a move and everyone was waiting for that, I could tell we were under pressure.


	9. Set Up

**A/N: Doubt I'll update over the weekend, going to London (woop!) unless my friend MAKES me update. I do not own Klaine or any of the other Glee ship things, I do love them though they are awesome, and I'm nattering on abit, Okay… READ! :D xoxo**

**Chapter 10;**

Ross got dragged away by Riker, nobody told us why or where he was going, but I just knew he was going somewhere. Then, of course, Alice grabs my hand and pulls me away too, I think I had a feeling that I knew what Riker and Ross were talking about.

"What's going on Alice?"

"Well, Riker and I are working together to try and get you and Ross on a date," She was medalling. So was Riker though.

"What? Today? That isn't going to work. You know that. Have you seen Ross lately, I think there is a crowd of fangirls outside the window just for him"

Alice walked up to the window; she obviously didn't believe me at first. I saw her face change its expression as she noticed, I was right.

"Okay, what does that prove? That his got a couple of fans? Do you really want to be the odd one out? I have Riker and Caitlin has Rocky. You'll be all by yourself!"

"That isn't a reason to go out with someone. Ross is honestly a nice and amazing person"

"There you go then, it's sorted, you two, date, tomorrow night"

"Ughh, fine. Your helping me choose what to wear though"

"Oh, I can't. Riker is doing a glee filming for the Warblers for the day and I'm going with him, it'll just be you and Ross at the house, I', going to meet the cast of Glee"

I didn't want to protest. I couldn't wait for the date in all honesty. But, she gets to meet the cast of Glee! No fair, they are all such amazing and inspirational people. Back home, we were all massive fans of Klaine and Brittania, we also loved the idea of Chris and Darren getting together in real life, but Darren's straight.

Date, with Ross Lynch tomorrow night? Me? Him? Alone? Oh no.


	10. That is Wicked!

**A/N: I wouldn't be writing today but, it's my best friend's birthday so, it's all special, Happy Birthday Alice, enjoy. xoxo**

Chapter 11:

Okay. Breathe. In and out. Calm. Ross was meant to be coming to pick me up in like 10 minutes. We're only going to some restraunt or something; I just need to stay calm.

"Beth, Ross is at the door." Alice gave me a slight smile and moved aside for me to go to the door. Ross looked amazing. He had a blue shirt on and a black waistcoat with jeans and trainers. Good god, I remember why I liked him so much when I first met him.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yeah, I am" I smiled and waved to Alice.

The care drive there was full of nothing, kind of awkward either. We'd both been told we had to do this by Riker and Alice.

"Are you in on this as well?" I had to be the one to break the silence, didn't i? That's it, go on, and look bloody desperate.

"Yeah, Riker, said it would be a good idea," That made me laugh.

"So did my friend, Alice."

The next couple of hours were filled with meaningless chat about random things. He is so sweet and so nice. Nothing interesting happened until Alice and Riker burst through the doors of the restaurant.

"GUYS! Guys! We have BIG news!"

**A/N: I know it is a stupid place to put and extra A/N but, pointing out that I do not own Wicked or any of its contents. Love the show and the plot, went to see it a week ago and loved it, so my friend gave me the idea to put it in here!xoxo**

"Alice, calm the heck down! What is it?" After breathing in and out a few times she finally came out with it.

"Back in Kettering, they are decieding to do a remake of Wicked. We're getting roles, we've already got them! Remember we audtioned a while back? We got the parts!"

We were jumping up and down.

"Wait! What parts did we get?"

"I am Elphaba and you, Beth, are Glinda."

A smile of shock spread over my face. NO WAY!


	11. Parts

**A/N: Super short! It's because the next one I'm planning to do will be on the plane / in England, so the next one should be longer!**

Chapter 12:

"Wait, Alice? Does this mean we are going back to England?" My face immediately dropped. I didn't want to leave.

"Well, that's where the guys come into it." She turned to Riker, Ross and Rocky – He and Caitie had just arrived as well.

"Wait, how would that work? What are they going to do?"

"Well, they needed a Fiyero and I suggested Ross. They said, OK but, needed an understudy so, I said Riker"

I could only imagine what my face was looking like right now. I was smiling like an idiot. I turned at looked at Ross, who returned my smile with a massive hug, making me smile even more.

"When is it that we're going?" Trying to take my mind off of the fact that I just hugged Ross.

"In a couple of days! It's gonna be awesome!"


	12. Landing

**Chapter 13;**

I was never very keen on flying on planes. I was sitting down for the whole ride mostly. It was horrible.

"Alice? ALICE!" I just noticed something that made me jump out of my seat and get up, which was saying something as I never really get up.

"What is it?" Turns out I woke her up from a nap. Woops.

"I need to talk to you"

"Can't it just wait?"

"NO! Ross, Riker would you mind?" I tried to add a smile on the end but I think it came off a bit sarcastic, crap.

They walked off anyway, despite my sarcastic face.

"What? It can't be that important!"

"Well, it is! I've realised that if I'm Glinda and Ross is Fiyero, that mean's we'd have to kiss right?"

"RIGHT! Your welcome!" She began to walk off.

"woah! Woah! What?"

"You didn't seem to want to make the first move, so I did it for you, it could also give me another chance to kiss Riker is anything happens!"

"You can't just do that!"

"Well, do you want to kiss Ross?"

"Of course I do!"

"So, what's your problem?"

She had a point. Either way I'd be kissing Ross. It doesn't matter how, when or why. It's just that. If I think about it too much I'm worried I may begin hyperventilating.

"Ladies and gentleman could you please take your seat as we will be landing in London within 10 minutes"

I had to try breathing. I took my seat next to Ross and I took deep breathes in and out. I just sat there for the last 10 minutes looking at Ross. How in a couple of days, we'd be up on stage, performing together. It gave my stomach butterflies.

We landed in airport and began to get up, just as something happened…


End file.
